Mistletoe
by baileybeagle
Summary: Abby climbed the ladder and hung the misteltoe in the doorway between her office and her lab. Just as she was starting back down the ladder, her foot slipped and she fell. The next thing she knew is she landed in someone's arms, she opened her eyes and...
1. Mistletoe

**NCIS:**

**MISTLETOE...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby climbed the ladder and hung the misteltoe in the doorway between her office and her lab. Just as she was starting back down the ladder, her foot slipped and she fell. The next thing she knew is she landed in someone's arms, she opened her eyes and...**

**Author's note: **

**This is my first NCIS story, so please don't hate it. This is also my first Tim McGee & Abby Sciuto story.**

**CHAPTER 1: THE MISTLETOE & THE KISS...**

It was the end of a workday and Abby was decorating her lab.

She climbed the ladder in the doorway that separated her office from the rest of the lab and hung the mistletoe.

Just as she was, starting back down the ladder, her foot slipped and she fell back.

The next thing she knew she landed in someone's arms; she opened her eyes and looked into the face of, Timothy McGee.

"Abby, what are you doing?" McGee asked setting her down on the floor.

"Hanging mistletoe." Abby said and pointed to the ceiling.

McGee looked up and then looked back at her, their faces were only inches apart. Forgetting their history, McGee leaned down and gave Abby a gentle kiss on the lips.

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, until they heard a sound in the doorway.

Breaking apart, Abby and McGee looked over to see Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked.

"Ab...Abby, was just hanging up the mistletoe and fell...I caught her." McGee said not looking at Abby.

"So, then you just decided to kiss her?" Tony asked.

"We were under the mistletoe. What are you doing here?" McGee asked.

"Just wan..." Tony began as Gibbs walked into the room.

"What is everyone still doing here?" Gibbs asked them.

"Nothing." Ziva said and one by one, they began to leave Abby's lab, McGee was the last one about to walk out the door...

"Tim, wait!" Abby called to him.

"Abby, I'm..." McGee began.

"Sorry? I-I don't know what happened..." Abby told him.

"It's okay...we just both ended up under the mistletoe." McGee said looking into her eyes.

"W-would you have kissed me i-if the mistletoe hadn't been there?" Abby asked, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know." McGee told her honestly and Abby looked away a little hurt.

"So what now?" Abby asked.

"Why don't we go grab a bite to eat?" McGee suggested.

Together they left the lab and soon ended up at a cafe.

"Have you ever thought about us?" Abby asked after they sat down.

"What about us?" McGee asked.

"What it would be like if we got back together." Abby replied.

"All the time...the day you had your back turned and I saw all those tattoos. You asked me if I liked what I saw and since then I've wondered..." McGee began, but couldn't seem to continue. "Wondered what?" Abby asked.

"I d...don't know." McGee replied.

"Wondered what, McGee?" Abby asked again.

"What it would be like to kiss you again?" McGee mumbled.

"What?" Abby asked not hearing what he had said.

"Nothing, what are you doing for Christmas?" McGee asked trying to change the subject.

"What have you wondered?" Abby persisted.

"I've wondered what it would be like kissing you again." McGee finally answered not looking at her.

"I was wondering the same thing for a long time." Abby admitted and he looked into her eyes.

"Really?" He asked as their food arrived.

"Yes." Abby replied and took a bite of her food.

It was then Tony and Ziva walked up; Abby, and McGee turned their attention to them.

"So what was with the kiss in the lab?" Tony asked.

"I told you Abby and I were under the mistletoe." McGee said a little annoyed at Tony for showing up.

"Mind if we join you?" Tony asked.

"Yes..." McGee began.

"Sure, have a seat." Abby said and McGee looked at her, as Tony and Ziva pulled up a couple of chairs.

"Bu..." McGee began.

"We'll talk more later." Abby told him as Tony and Ziva looked from one to the other confused.


	2. Talking

**NCIS:**

**MISTLETOE...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby climbed the ladder and hung the misteltoe in the doorway between her office and her lab. Just as she was starting back down the ladder, her foot slipped and she fell. The next thing she knew is she landed in someone's arms, she opened her eyes and...**

**CHAPTER 2: TALKING...**

**THE CAFE...**

"What's going on? You two have been acting strange since we caught you kissing under the mistletoe." Tony said looking from McGee to Abby as Ziva stood by his side.

"That's what Abby and I were talking about before you two showed up. How about we go somewhere else to talk?" McGee suggested to Abby and she nodded in agreement.

McGee and Abby got up, leaving Tony and Ziva looking at each other confused.

**THE CAR...**

"Where are we going?" Abby asked as they got into McGee's car.

"Well...we can go back to my apartment, so we're not disturbed." McGee said starting the car.

"I don..." Abby said beginning to object.

"Just to talk." McGee said with a quick glance over to her, then after thinking for a minute, Abby finally agreed.

A while later they reached McGee's apartment, he unlocked the door and followed her inside.

**MCGEE'S APARTMENT...**

They sat on the couch and neither of them knew where to begin.

"Abby..." McGee started.

"Tim..." Abby began at the same time and they looked at each other.

"Go ahead." They said together.

"I...I don't know where to begin." McGee confessed looking away.

"Neither do I." Abby admitted.

"I.-I've been thinking about us for a long time. I never stopped loving you. Something changed the day I saw your back as you put that shirt on and when you were trapped in that car..." McGee trailed off.

"I know, Timmy. Earlier when you kissed me, I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of that." Abby told him.

"I don't know if it was being under the mistletoe or what, but it..." McGee stopped trying to think of the right words.

"Felt right?" Abby suggested.

"Yeah, it felt right." McGee said looking at her for the first time in a few minutes.

"I don't want to lose you as a best friend if we start something, but..." Abby began.

"We've already started something, Abby. Do you regret the kiss?" McGee asked.

"NO! Do you regret it?" Abby asked.

"No, I remember when you got trapped in that car and how after everyone left the garage you wrapped your arms around me from behind. I think almost losing you that day, made me realize how much you actually mean to me." McGee said looking into her eyes.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Abby asked.

"Wh...N-nothing, probably just going to stay home and write." McGee replied, surprised by the change of subject.

"Why don't you come over to my apartment and we can have dinner." Abby suggested with a yawn.

"All right, do you want a ride home?" McGee asked and Abby nodded.

McGee got up and pulled Abby to her feet. They headed for the door, McGee locked it and soon they reached Abby's apartment.

"You didn't have to walk me to th..." Abby began, but McGee kissed her for the second time that day.

"I know I'll see you later." McGee told her and walked away.

Abby unlocked the door and walked into her apartment, still in shock at what had happened in the past few hours. With a sigh, she went to take a shower and then climbed into bed.

It seemed to be only a few minutes, but when she looked at the clock, it had been a couple of hours.

At first she didn't know, what had woken her up. Then she realized someone was in her apartment.

Before she could defend herself...someone put something over her nose and mouth.

She tried to struggle, but it was no good.


	3. Christmas And A Week Later

**NCIS:**

**MISTLETOE...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby climbed the ladder and hung the misteltoe in the doorway between her office and her lab. Just as she was starting back down the ladder, her foot slipped and she fell. The next thing she knew is she landed in someone's arms, she opened her eyes and...**

**CHAPTER 3: CHRISTMAS & ONE WEEK LATER...**

**CHRISTMAS DAY...**

The next day when McGee showed up at Abby's, the door was open just a little bit.

"Abby?" McGee called.

He pushed the door open with his elbow gun in hand. After searching the apartment and seeing no sign of Abby, McGee called Gibbs, Tony and Ziva.

It didn't take long for them to arrive.

"Abby, invited me over and when I got here there was no sign of her. I brought her home last night." McGee explained.

"Was there..." Gibbs began.

"I didn't see anyone or anything when I left." McGee told him.

"Why was that McKisser? Were you thinking of the kiss you and Abby shared?" Tony asked and McGee wanted to shoot him.

"I to..." McGee began.

"What kiss?" Gibbs asked.

"The kiss Abby and McGee shared under the mistletoe in Abby's lab." Tony said making sure to stay as far from McGee as he could.

"What's rule 12?" Gibbs asked looking at McGee.

"N-never date a co-worker." McGee replied.

"I don't think it was just any kiss under the misle...shutting up, boss." Tony said when Gibbs turned and glared at him.

"I don't see how interrogating me about a kiss is going to help us find, Abby." McGee said and they all looked at him.

An hour later, they were back in the squad room and began to search for Abby. McGee sat at his desk going through his computer to see if there was anything to find about why Abby had disappeared.

He feared he would never see her again.

"McGee, wake up!" Gibbs yelled and McGee jumped.

"I can't find anything. Who could've taken her?" McGee asked.

"Go down to her lab and see if there's anything there that might help us." said Gibbs.

"Right." McGee said getting up and taking the familiar path down to Abby's lab.

When McGee reached Abby's lab he began to search her computers, but got distracted when he looked over at the mistletoe.

Just a little less then twenty-four hours ago he and Abby had kissed right there.

"We'll find you." McGee vowed and went back to searching her computer.

A couple of hours later he still hadn't come up with anything.

There was nothing in his computer or hers to tell who had kidnapped her and for what reason. Though he had already gone through everything, he began to search again, willing the computer to show him something.

Finally, after another hour he came across an e-mail. He took the stairs instead of the elevator and was out of breath when he reached the bullpen.

"I've f-found some-something!" He said once he reached the squad room and put it up for Gibbs, Tony and Ziva to see.

It read:

_I know where you live and I'm coming for you, but you will not know when. Once I have you, no one will find you and I will chop you up into little bits._

It was dated the night before, the same time Abby had been hanging the mistletoe.

"That's around the time Tony and I walked in on you two kissing." Ziva said looking at the e-mail.

"Why would someone send it at that time, knowing we were getting ready to leave?" McGee asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Gibbs told the team.

"And soon..." McGee said as fear gripped him again.

"We'll find her." Ziva told McGee seeing the look on his face.

"I know, but what if we're to late?" McGee asked.

"Abby's gone missing before and we've found her. We will find her this time too." Gibbs said looking over at McGee and wondered what was running through the agents mind.

A week passed with no results and everyone began to lose hope of finding, Abby.

Then McGee got an e-mail in his box that read:

_We have Abby Sciuto and we're not letting her go, unless you bring us 50,000 dollars. Once we have the money, we will give you the location where to find her._

_If you do not give us the money in the next six hours, she will DIE and you will never find her._

At the end of the e-mail, they gave a location of where to drop the money.

"What do we do? If we don't give them the money, they will kill her...but if we give them the money there is no way of knowing if they will let her go." McGee said and left the squad room.

A few minutes later Ziva found him in Abby's lab.

"We'll find her." Ziva told him again.

"I ho..." McGee began.

"Are you in love with, Abby?" Ziva asked and he looked at her in surprise.

"Yes, that's what we were talking about at the cafe and after we left." McGee said deciding to tell her the truth.

"Does she feel the same way?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, what if I never see her again?" McGee asked.

"You will see her..." Ziva began as the doors to the lab opened showing Gibbs and Tony in the doorway.

"We may have a lead grab your gear." Gibbs said looking at Ziva and McGee started to get up.

"No, I want you to stay here." Gibbs told McGee as then turned to leave with Ziva and Tony.

McGee waited for Gibbs, Ziva and Tony to leave and followed them at a distance. If they knew that he was following them, they did not give him any clue.

Soon McGee pulled up next to the car, as Tony, Ziva and Gibbs were getting out of it.

"I thought I told you to stay behind." Gibbs said walking over to McGee.

"Mr. no rule breaker, doesn't lis...Ow!" Tony said as Ziva smacked him in the back of the head.

"Boss, I couldn't." McGee said as they heard a sound from inside the warehouse and all arguments were silenced.

Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva headed inside after calling for back up.

They split up Tony and Ziva going one way, while Gibbs and McGee went the other. They began to search the building.

Finally, in the last room Gibbs and McGee looked there sat Abby in a chair tied and gagged. She tried to tell them something, but couldn't get it out with the gag in her mouth.

"Are you all right?" McGee asked as he raced over and took the gag out of her mouth.

"It's a trap!" Abby said as Gibbs and McGee turned around, they were both hit over the head with baseball bats knocking them out.

"McGee! Gibbs!" Abby called still tied up and helpless, but neither one responded.

Hearing Abby yell Tony and Ziva entered the room and looked around. They ducked as the baseball bats came at them. Ziva kicked one of the captors and was able to handcuff him, as Tony took care of the other one.

Once the two were in handcuffs, Tony untied Abby. As soon as she was free, Abby raced over to McGee and then Gibbs.

Two ambulances arrived to take Gibbs and McGee to the hospital. Not knowing which to ride with, Ziva gave her a ride to the hospital.

Tony took the other car back to NCIS to start interrogating the two captors.

"Call us when you know something! Tony, Ducky, Jimmy and I will be by later!" Ziva called as Abby got out of the car.

"All right..." Was all Abby could manage to say as she got out of the car.


	4. Solving The Case

**NCIS:**

**MISTLETOE...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby climbed the ladder and hung the misteltoe in the doorway between her office and her lab. Just as she was starting back down the ladder, her foot slipped and she fell. The next thing she knew is she landed in someone's arms, she opened her eyes and...**

**CHAPTER 4: SOLVING THE CASE...**

**NCIS HEADQUARTERS...**

**INTERROGATION ROOM...**

"Why did you kidnap, Abby?" Tony asked.

The person Tony was interrogating just stared.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Tony asked.

"What question?" The guy asked.

"Why did you kidnap, Abby?" Tony repeated and the guy continued to stare, as Tony stared right back at him.

"We needed the money." The guy said finally breaking the silence.

"For what?" Tony asked.

"We're trying to start a company." The guy replied.

"Try again." Tony told him.

"All right, there is someone holding my wife and daughter hostage. If I don't get them the money in the next two hours, he's going to kill them." The guy said a pleading tone in his voice.

"How is he communicating with you?" Tony asked.

"E-mails and a prepaid phone." The guy replied.

"Do you have your phone with you?" Tony asked and the guy handed over the phone, not really sure who to trust.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

Gibbs and McGee were put into the same room. Abby sat beside McGee holding his hand. They were both in a coma and the doctors couldn't tell if they would wake up.

Abby would sit beside McGee for a while and then go sit beside Gibbs for a while. She hadn't been in the room long, when she heard footsteps.

She turned her hand still in McGee's and saw Ziva in the doorway.

"We need your help..." Ziva started to say.

"I-I can't leave them." Abby replied looking back at McGee.

"A women and her daughter are missing, we need you to track the cell phone and e-mails. If you go do that, I will sit with them until you get back. I promise I will call if anything changes." Ziva told her.

"Thanks, Ziva." Abby said reluctantly getting up and leaving.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

She began to comb through the phone calls and e-mails.

At one time looking over to the mistletoe and thinking of when McGee had kissed her a little over a week before.

Once she had all the information on the phone and e-mails, she went up to show Tony and tell him she had narrowed down the location. Tony took her back to the hospital, where he dropped her off and picked up Ziva.

Together Tony and Ziva headed out to save the women and her daughter, leaving Abby to continue her vigil with Gibbs and McGee.

"You have to wake up, both of you." Abby said her hand once again in McGee's and she began to cry.

A few minutes later she laid her head down on McGee's bed and fells asleep and a few hours later woke up to hearing a couple of people talking in low voices.

When she looked up it was Tony and Ziva, McGee and Gibbs still hadn't woken up.

"Did you catch them?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, we talked to the guys who kidnapped you and rescued their families. Their families were being held hostage, so they took you to raise the ransom to save their families." Tony told her.

"I still don't understand why they kidnapped me." Abby said more to herself then to the other two.

Ziva, Tony and Abby kept a vigil waiting for Gibbs and McGee to wake up.

A few times Leon Vance showed up and they all feared that he had a case for them, but he just stopped in to see if Gibbs and McGee had woken up.


	5. Gibbs & McGee Wake Up

**NCIS:**

**MISTLETOE...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby climbed the ladder and hung the misteltoe in the doorway between her office and her lab. Just as she was starting back down the ladder, her foot slipped and she fell. The next thing she knew is she landed in someone's arms, she opened her eyes and...**

**CHAPTER 5: GIBBS & MCGEE WAKE UP...**

Days passed as Abby, Tony and Ziva taking turns holding a vigil.

**A LITTLE OVER A WEEK LATER...**

By day Abby, Ziva and Tony worked cases, but at night sat between the beds. It was during Abby's time a little over a week later that something happened...

There was a moan and Abby looked up to notice Gibbs was awake, but McGee remained the same.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby yelled running to his side.

"Abby, settle down. Why am I here?" Gibbs asked.

"You don't remember?" Abby asked. "No." Gibbs replied.

"I was kidnapped at on Christmas. You, Tony, Ziva and McGee came to save me. I tried to tell you it was a trap, but had a gag in my mouth. Once the gag was taken out, I tried to tell you again, but..." Abby said.

"Something hit me." Gibbs said cutting her off.

"Yeah, someone hit you with a baseball bat." Abby told him.

"Where is everyone else?" Gibbs asked.

"Home, but McGee is over there." Abby said pointing to the bed across the room.

Gibbs looked over and saw McGee.

"Wh..." Gibbs began.

"McGee was hit with a baseball bat as well." Abby said as Ducky walked into the room.

"Hey, Duck." Said Gibbs.

"Jethro, it's good to see you awake." Ducky said coming to stand beside Gibbs.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, I was on my way home and decided to come by and see if you were awake." Ducky replied.

"I'll go call Ziva and Tony." Abby said starting to leave the room, but stopping at the doorway with a last look at McGee.

The look Abby gave McGee did not go unnoticed by Gibbs or Ducky.

"Hey, it's Abby...guess what? Gibbs, is awake...thanks for telling, Tony...all right, I'll see you when you get here." Abby said and hung up, then headed back to Gibbs and McGee's room.

Ducky and Gibbs were in a conversation, but stopped talking when Abby entered the room. Abby had a feeling they had been talking about her.

When Gibbs looked over, she seemed torn, as though trying to decide whether to sit beside McGee or walk over to stand beside him.

"It's all right if you want to sit beside, McGee. You'll still be able to see and talk to me." Gibbs said guessing what Abby was thinking.

"Ho..." Abby started to ask.

"Tony told me how you and McGee shared a kiss under the mistletoe." Gibbs replied, before Abby could finish.

"McGee and I were just under the mistletoe." Abby said looking down at McGee and taking his hand.

"When you went missing, McGee was really scared we would never find you." Said a voice from the door and everyone looked.

It was Tony and Ziva.

"Hey, boss." Tony said as he and Ziva walked into the room.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, he actually at walked down to your lab at one point." Ziva told her.

"How do you know?" Abby asked.

"Because I followed him. He was going on, wondering if he would ever see you again. It was then..." Ziva began.

"When me and the boss walked in saying we might have a lead where to find you. He told McDummy to stay behind, but when we got to the warehouse a car pulled up beside us and Mc..." Tony began, but Abby had crossed the room and slapped him upside the head.

"Timothy McGee is not a dummy!" Abby told him and everyone just stared, as she walked back over to McGee and took a hold of his hand once more.

"That hurt worse then when the boss usually does it." Tony said.

"I started to yell at McGee for not staying behind, when we heard a noise from inside the warehouse. We checked every room and then..." Gibbs didn't finish, because everyone knew what had happened.

"Because you and McGee were hit by baseball bats. Why hasn't he woken up?" Abby asked in frustration staring down at McGee.

"He will." Ziva told her.

"What if he doesn't?" Abby asked, voicing her fears, she got up and left the room.

Ziva followed and found her just outside in the hallway crying.

"You have to believe. Gibbs woke..." Ziva began.

"I know, but it's not the same." Abby told her.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Because I think of Gibbs as a father and McGee, I think of him diff-differently." Abby said looking at Ziva.

"Why don't we go to the ladies room and you can clean up." Ziva suggested.

"I think I'll go by myself." Abby said as she turned and walked down the hall.

Ziva watched her go and then headed back into the room.

"Where's Abbs?" Gibbs asked concern written all over his face.

"She just needed to take a walk." Ziva told them.

'What am I going to do if you don't wake up? I need you, Timmy. I love you, you have to wake up.' Abby thought as she looked into the mirror and after splashing some water on her face, she headed back down the hall to Gibbs and McGee's room.

Nobody said a word as she once again took her seat beside McGee.

A week later Gibbs was released from the hospital, after grumbling having to stay in the hospital for so long and the terrible food.

When Gibbs left Abby stayed by McGee's side.

**ONE WEEK AFTER GIBBS WAS RELEASED...**

Abby had fallen asleep, holding McGee's hand and didn't hear him wake up. McGee looked around, the looked down at Abby and smiled.

"Abby." McGee said and squeezed her hand.

Feeling pressure on her hand Abby jumped and woke up. She looked up and McGee noticed that she had been crying.

"Timmy, you're awake!" Abby yelled and threw her arms around him.

"Abby, what happened?" McGee asked.

"What do you remember?" Abby asked.

"I walked into your lab, you fell off the ladder you were on and I caught you. I set you down then I..." McGee began, but couldn't seem to finish.

"Kissed me?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, but that was a dream...wasn't it?" McGee asked.

"No, it wasn't. You kissed me under the mistletoe and then again when you dropped me off at home." Abby told him and he looked a little surprised.

"Abby, I'm..." McGee began.

"Sorry? You told me when we talked about it later...you didn't regret it. You had wanted to kiss me for so long." Abby said hoping he hadn't changed his mind about them.

"The next day I went to your apartment, y...you weren't there. We searched for you and found you, but after that I can't remember anything else." McGee told her.

"When you found me, I tried to tell you it was a trap through the gag in my mouth. You took out the gag, I told you, but...but you, and Gibbs were hit over the head with baseball bats. Gibbs woke up and he was released a little over a week ago. I...I was..." Abby began and tried to force the lump in her throat to go away.

"It's all right, I'm alive. Where is everyone else?" McGee asked.

"W-work." Abby told him and he brushed some tears away with his thumb.

"Shouldn't you be there?" McGee asked.

"I couldn't leave you. I took some time off." Abby said and looked right at him.

"To sit beside me?" McGee asked.

"Yes, Timmy, I was so scared you wouldn't wake up," then unable to resist it any longer...she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I told you there was something more to that kiss under the mistletoe." Said a voice from the doorway.

Abby and McGee jumped, then looking at the doorway there stood Tony, Ziva and Gibbs.

"What is rule 12?" Gibbs asked.

"N-never date a co-worker, but boss..." McGee began.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked.

"Well...we got done at work and decided to see if McComa was awake. If you want us to come back later though...OW!" Tony said as Gibbs gave him a smack in the back of the head.


	6. Feelings And A New Case

**NCIS:**

**MISTLETOE...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby climbed the ladder and hung the misteltoe in the doorway between her office and her lab. Just as she was starting back down the ladder, her foot slipped and she fell. The next thing she knew is she landed in someone's arms, she opened her eyes and...**

**CHAPTER 6: FEELINGS & A NEW CASE...**

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

McGee was released from the hospital and Abby took him home. She got out of the car and they headed into his apartment.

Once she was sure McGee was going to be all right, she turned to leave.

"Abby, wait." McGee called.

"What?" Abby asked turning to face him, hand still on the knob.

"Will you stay a while?" McGee asked.

"Sure, do you have any movies?" Abby agreed, she had not been ready to leave him just yet anyway.

McGee got them drinks and they sat down on the couch.

"It's my fault." Abby said after a few minutes.

"What's your fault?" McGee asked confused.

"If I would have asked you to come to my apartment for Christmas..." Abby began, but McGee cut her off.

"You still would have gone missing and I still would have gone looking for you. I wouldn't change a thing." McGee told her.

"Thanks, Timmy." Abby said setting her drink on the table and leaning over to give him a hug.

For a few minutes, they just sat there and he held her.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Timothy McGee." Abby whispered in his ear.

"I know." McGee said and when she pulled back, he set his drink on the table.

"Timmy?" Abby asked.

"Abby?" McGee asked.

It was just as it had been on Christmas Eve when he had kissed her under the mistletoe, but this time she kissed him and the kiss became more heated.

McGee pulled away...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes." Abby told him and kissed him in answer.

A few minutes later, they ended up in McGee's bed and they fell asleep hours later.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Abby opened her eyes and she was looking at McGee when a few minutes later he opened his eyes.

"Abby? Oh..." McGee said as what they had done dawned on him.

"Good morning." Abby said and he smiled back at her.

"Wh...Did w..." McGee stuttered noticing they were both under the blankets.

"Yes, are we okay?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I-I didn't mean things to happen this fast." McGee confessed looking over at her.

"Do you regret it?" Abby questioned fearing the answer.

"No, I would never regret it with you, Abs." He said reaching over to take her hand.

"I'm glad it's Saturday." Abby told him as she started to get up.

McGee saw her back and remembered the day he had walked into her lab...he had seen her back then as she was putting on a shirt.

He then realized he was staring and looked away as she began to get dressed.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked turning to face him.

"Y-you were getting dressed." McGee said still not looking at her.

"You saw me last night." Abby pointed out as he sat up a little more.

"Yeah, I...I guess..." McGee began and Abby laughed.

"What's so funny?" McGee asked.

"I was just remembering the day you walked into my lab as I was putting a shirt on in my office. Remember how I asked you if you liked what you saw? You stuttered then too." Abby said.

"I couldn't think of what to say. What do you want to do today?" McGee asked with a smile, getting up himself and getting dressed.

"I don't know, maybe we can go back to the cafe. The one we went to on Christmas Eve after we left my lab." Abby suggested.

McGee agreed and soon they grabbed their coats and headed out the door. They had stopped by Abby's apartment so she could change clothes.

Then finally getting to the cafe and finding a place in the corner by the window.

"You know everyone already knows about our kiss, how are we going to keep this from them?" McGee asked.

"We just won't tell them." Abby said simply.

"They'll figure it out eventually." McGee told her.

"Not if we're careful." Abby replied.

"Ziva already knows that I'm in love..." McGee began.

"You're in love with me?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I never stopped loving you." McGee said admitting it to her aloud for the first time and looking into her face.

Abby just sat there and stared at him, it was the first time in years he had said he was in love with her.

"Never mind...forget I said anything." McGee said misinterpreting her silence.

"I-I love you to, Timmy." Abby said still looking at him.

"Well where do we go from here?" McGee asked.

"What do you mean?" Abby questioned.

"I mean, I don't know where we go from here. Now that I've told you how..." McGee began.

"I think..." Abby started to say, but stopped.

"What?" McGee asked her.

"I was going to say something, but after what happened last night...I think we're a little further in this relationship then we intended to go this fast." Abby said.

"I'm sorry, Abbs. I didn't mean things to happen this fast. Do you..." McGee began.

"We can't change what we did last night and I wouldn't want to." Abby told him and he smiled at her.

"I know, I think we're past the part of more then just friendship now." McGee told her.

For a while, they just sat there in silence, until McGee's cell phone rang and he looked down at the caller ID.

However, he didn't really want to answer it...

"Hello...all right, I'll be there soon." McGee said hanging up the phone and looking at Abby.

"Gibbs?" Abby guessed and McGee nodded.

"I guess we have to go to work then." Abby said with a sigh.

"How about we meet tonight and go somewhere?" McGee asked.

"Where?" Abby asked intrigued.

"I think I will let that as a surprise." McGee told her as they got up and he paid.

McGee dropped Abby off at her lab and made his way to the scene.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to stop somewhere." McGee said.

"Well we got..." Gibbs explained the case to catch Tim up.

After being done at the scene, they all made their way back to NCIS.

"I'll go see Abby and take this to her." McGee said holding up the evidence.

"No, I want you to search the computer and see what you can find out our dead marine. Ziva can take the evidence down." Gibbs told her.

McGee stood there for a moment, and then finally handed the evidence to Ziva. He then plopped down in his chair and sat there for a minute before getting to work.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Timmy?" Abby asked hearing the door open and turning around.

"Why did you think I was, McGee?" Ziva asked as she noticed a disappointed look on Abby's face.

"No reason. Do you have something for me?" Abby asked and Ziva set down the evidence.

"McGee was a little late getting to the scene this morning." Ziva said and Abby looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" Abby asked, wondering if it had anything to do with his surprise for her.

"Yeah, what's going on with you two?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing." Abby lied as she started to go through the evidence.

"Tony and I caught you kissing under the mistletoe, and then Tony, Gibbs and I caught you kissing at the hospital. So I know something is going on." Ziva told her.

"Timmy kissed me the first time because we were under the mistletoe and then I kissed him, because I was so glad he was awake from the coma." Abby said looking up from the evidence." You didn't kiss Gibbs when he came out of the coma." Ziva countered.

Before Abby could reply, the door opened and in walked Gibbs followed by McGee. Abby looked to McGee in surprise, but had an idea what was coming.

"Ziva, you're needed upstairs. Abbs, what have you got?" Gibbs asked as Ziva left the lab.

"No-nothing yet." Abby replied and Gibbs just looked at her.

"I wanted to talk to you two. You know rule..." Gibbs began.

"B-boss..." McGee began, but Gibbs cut him off.

"I know that you know about rule 12, but if you two can promise..." He stopped and looked at the ceiling at the video camera. "P-promise what?" McGee asked.

"DiNozzo and Ziva get back to work. I'm going to give you two a trial period to see if your personal relationship affects your work. If it does I'll have to enforce rule 12. That means McGee...that from now on I want you to concentrate on your work." Gibbs told them, Abby and McGee just stood there.

"Oh, Gibbs! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Abby said running forward and throwing her arms around Gibbs.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

Tony and Ziva had continued to watch what happened down in the lab.

"Here." Tony said handing Ziva a twenty-dollar bill.

"Thank you." Ziva said and sat down at her desk.

Tony had just turned the screen off and sat down at his desk when Gibbs walked back into the bullpen.

McGee wasn't with him and it was clear that he had stayed down in the lab with Abby.


	7. Almost Three Weeks Later

**NCIS:**

**MISTLETOE...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby climbed the ladder and hung the misteltoe in the doorway between her office and her lab. Just as she was starting back down the ladder, her foot slipped and she fell. The next thing she knew is she landed in someone's arms, she opened her eyes and...**

**CHAPTER 7: ALMOST THREE WEEKS LATER...**

That night Abby and McGee were so busy with the case they were unable to go out. The case continued over the next several weeks.

Leaving Abby and McGee almost no time to spend together.

At night, exhausted Abby would go home alone, take a shower and fall into bed. She dreamed of McGee and wondered if things would be different this time.

It had been almost three weeks since they had slept together and had breakfast at the cafe. Since then they had not spent any time together, because they were so involved with trying to solve the case at hand.

Abby's thoughts would turn to McGee and how they had dated years ago from time to time, but she focused on the case and they finally got it solved.

**FEBUARY 12th...**

On the day, they solved the case the door to Abby's lab opened and when she looked up there stood, McGee.

"Hey, ready to go?" McGee asked.

Abby walked into her office and grabbed her coat. As they were leaving, they saw Tony, Ziva and Gibbs watching them.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked.

"First we're going to drop your car off at your apartment building, I'll follow you and then we'll think of something." McGee told her.

As promised McGee followed Abby as she drove home and dropped her car off, she then climbed into the passenger's seat of McGee's car.

"Will things be different this time?" Abby asked.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"We've dated before and I just wanted to know if things will be different this time?" Abby asked again.

"Yes, I think things will turn out differently this time." McGee said as he looked over to her and she saw something in his eyes.

Things had changed on Christmas Eve or maybe long before that, now it was February.

They had started dating a little less then two months ago, after he had woken up from the coma and it was so much easier that Gibbs knew.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Abby asked.

"No-nothing, it's just that." McGee began.

"Just what?" Abby asked.

"I want things to turn out differently this time." McGee said starting the car.

"But you just said it will." Abby told him.

"I know." McGee told her.

"Are you changing your mind about us?" Abby asked.

"No, I would never do that." McGee told her and she let out a breath she didn't know that she had been holding.

"The last time we dated we still ended up as best friends." Abby pointed out to him.

"I know, but this is our second chance at dating. What if something goes wrong and we can't be friends anymore?" McGee asked.

"That will never happen." Abby told him as they pulled into the parking lot.

"How do you know?" McGee asked.

"Because I would never stop being your friend. Where are..." Abby began and then realized they were at a park.

"I thought we could just walk for a while." McGee told her as they got out.

They met at the front of the car and he took her hand in his. Then for a while they just walked in silence, finding a bench they sat down

"Timmy, something is wrong...I can tell." Abby said looking at him.

"I keep thinking of a couple of years ago when you were trapped in that car and I almost lost you. Then I think of other times I almost lost you and can't get them out of my head. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." McGee said as Abby just listened.

"I know, I've been thinking of the times we almost lost each other too." Abby told him after a few minutes and he looked at her.

She again noticed something in his eyes and then noticed he was reaching in his pocket for something.

"I'll understand if you think it's a little to soon, but I've loved you from the moment I met you. I want nothing to change that." He said and he finally pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"Timmy..." Abby began, looking at what he was holding in his hand.

He took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye. Neither of them could look away from the other.

"Abigail Sciuto, will you marry me?" McGee asked opening the small box.

"How long have you been planning this?" Abby asked in shock.

"Since the day I woke up from the coma." McGee told her.

"T-Timmy, I don-don't know what to say." Was all Abby said as she looked from his eyes to the ring in the box and back again.

"Abby?" McGee said after a few minutes, during the time she had sat staring at the ring.

"Ziva told me you were late to the crime scene. Is this the reason why?" Abby asked and again looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I've been planning this for a long time. I knew when I kissed you on Christmas Eve..." McGee began.

"Knew what?" Abby asked.

"Th-that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." McGee told her.

"Timmy..." Abby said again, then leaned forward and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" McGee asked.

"Yes, Timothy McGee, I will marry you." Abby said and he slid the ring that was just her style on her finger.

Soon they got up, left the park and McGee took Abby home.

"I'll see you tomorrow." McGee told her, but she just sat there.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Abby asked.

"I don't know, how about tomorrow. We'll give everyone a call and tell them to meet us somewhere." McGee suggested.

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow." Abby said giving him a kiss on the lips and getting out of the car.

McGee sat and watched as she went into the building and it was only when he couldn't see her anymore, that he started the car and headed home.

When we got home, he sat down on the couch, thinking of everything that had just transpired in the past few hours.

He had done it, he had asked Abby to marry him and she said yes.

Tomorrow they would be telling Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy, Tony and Ziva.

McGee got up, went to take a shower and went to bed falling into a restless sleep, his thoughts still on Abby.

**MEANWHILE WITH ABBY...**

Abby took a shower and crawled into bed, she looked at the ring on her finger and couldn't believe that McGee...her Timmy...had asked her to marry him.

After a while, she fell into a restless sleep and got up at six a.m. In a few hours, her and Tim would be calling Ducky, Gibbs, Jimmy, Tony and Ziva.

She could just imagine Ziva's knowing smile, Ducky being happy for them, Tony making a joke and Gibbs just being Gibbs.

**FINALLY AROUND SEVEN...**

It was around seven when Abby closed her front door and locked it. Then she made her way over to Timmy's apartment.

She knocked and he answered the door, looking as though he had not gotten any sleep earlier.

"You look like..." Abby began.

"Like I didn't get any sleep? I didn't." Timmy said stepping back to allow her into his apartment.

After a little longer of talking, they finally called Jimmy, Ducky, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva. It was an hour later when everyone arrived at Timmy's apartment.

As they all found seats, Timmy and Abby stood in front of them. They all turned their attention to Tim and Abby.

"What's going on, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Ti-Tim, asked me to marry him last night." Abby said as everyone just sat there at first in shock at what they had just heard.

Then as if coming out of a trance...

"I am most happy for both of you." Ducky told them.

"We're all happy for you." Ziva said as she came forward and hugged them both.

After that, everyone began to come forward and give them a hug. Jimmy congratulated them.

"McGee, you hurt her and I know where to find you." Gibbs said.

"I can't believe it, McDu..." Tony started to say, but shut up as Abby started toward him her hand raised and ready to smack him upside the head.

"I thought I saw this coming." Ziva said and everyone looked at her.

"What would make you think that?" Tony asked. "The kiss under the mistletoe, the way Abby refused to leave McGee's side and then the kiss when he woke up from the coma." Ziva replied.

"Have you set a day for the McWedding?" Tony asked.

"No, I just asked her last night. We haven't really made plans yet." McGee replied.

"Gibbs, can I ask you something?" Abby said turning her attention to Gibbs.

"Sure, Abbs, anything." Gibbs replied.

"Will you walk me down the aisle and give me away if my dad won't?" Abby asked.

"Of course, Abbs." Gibbs told her with a smile.

After that, the celebration got under way. There were drinks and talking, finally Jimmy joined in to.

It was hours later when Ducky, Jimmy, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva finally left after one more round of hugs and telling Abby and McGee how happy they were for them.

After everyone left leaving McGee and Abby alone, Abby sat down on the couch feeling exhausted after no sleep.

"Are you all right?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, just ti-tired." Abby replied with a yawn, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

After a few seconds, McGee realized she had fallen asleep

That night Abby and McGee were so busy with the case they were unable to go out. The case continued over the next several weeks.

Leaving Abby and McGee almost no time to spend together.

At night, exhausted Abby would go home alone, take a shower and fall into bed. She dreamed of McGee and wondered if things would be different this time.

It had been almost three weeks since they had slept together and had breakfast at the cafe. Since then they had not spent any time together, because they were so involved with trying to solve the case at hand.

Abby's thoughts would turn to McGee and how they had dated years ago from time to time, but she focused on the case and they finally got it solved.


	8. Almost A Year LaterThe Wedding

**NCIS: **

**MISTLETOE...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby climbed the ladder and hung the misteltoe in the doorway between her office and her lab. Just as she was starting back down the ladder, her foot slipped and she fell. The next thing she knew is she landed in someone's arms, she opened her eyes and...**

**CHAPTER 8: A DECEMBER WEDDING...**

Weeks turned into months, the time seemed to fly by as Timothy McGee, and Abby Sciuto planned their wedding.

Having to endure jokes constantly from Tony, whom McGee had asked to be his best man. He had also warned Tony about his jokes at the reception and told him he better lay off the jokes.

Sarah McGee and Ziva were also in the wedding. Gibbs was there to walk Abby down the aisle.

Finally a week before Christmas Eve, December 17th arrived...

**DECEMBER 17th...**

Abby sat in the dressing room, a million thoughts ran through her mind...

'I can't do this...I just can't marry, McGee. What if something happened?'

These were just a few thoughts that ran through the mind of Abby Sciuto.

There was a knock at the door and Ziva poked her head in.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I don't think I can do this." Abby told her.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"What if something happens?" Abby asked and began talking very fast.

"You love him, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, of course I do." Abby replied without hesitation.

"You felt sure you wanted to marry him when he asked you?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." Abby said again.

"So what's changed?" Ziva asked.

"I.-I'm scared." Abby replied.

"I think everyone feels this way." Ziva told her, as there was another knock at the door.

Ziva went to check and when she opened it, there stood Gibbs.

"It's time." Was all he said.

Slowly and still shaking Abby got to her feet. She walked beside Gibbs as the music started. Then followed Sarah, her date, Tony and Ziva down the aisle.

When she found Timothy McGee's eyes, she knew she was doing the right thing.

Abby and McGee said their vows, then were pronounced man and wife and told they could kiss.

"I now give you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Timothy McGee." Said a voice that sounded far away, as she and Timmy broke this kiss.

Everyone cheered and Tony whistled.

Abby then turn and threw the bouquet that landed in Sarah's hands.

Abby and Tim walked back down the aisle followed by Sarah, her date, then Tony and Ziva.

Pretty soon everyone reached the reception. Where Tim and Abby shared their first dance as newlyweds.

"I knew a long time ago this day would come for us." Tim told her.

"After dating before and then taking this second chance I wasn't so sure. Now I know I've never been so sure of anything in my life. The fact is I do love you and have always loved you." Abby told him and he kissed her, pulling away as the song ended.

A second song started, Tim felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see Gibbs.

"Mind if I cut in?" Gibbs asked and Tim stepped back as Gibbs began to dance with Abby.

Tim made his way to the edge of the dance floor, where Tony had just received a smack on the back of the head from Ziva.

Probably for telling some joke or remark, he just made.

"We're happy for you, Probie." Tony said slapping Tim on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Tony." Tim said as he watched Abby finish her dance with Gibbs and start to make her way over to him.

Soon the cake was cut and a few toasts were made, with Tony keeping his promise to behave himself.

After a few hours, it was time for Tim and Abby to leave on their honeymoon.

"We'll see you when you get back." Gibbs said giving Abby a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, there will be a lot of work for you when you get back." Tony joked as Tim and Abby climbed into Tim's car and started to drive off.

"Ready to go?" Tim asked from inside the car.

"Yes." Was all Abby said as Tim started the car and they drove off.

**MEANWHILE BACK WITH EVERYONE ELSE...**

"I can't believe they got married. We've been working together for so long and..." Tony began.

"I think their feelings for each other have been there for a long time." Ziva said as they watched the car disappear.

Then Ducky, Jimmy, Gibbs, Ziva and Tony...

Finally, they all headed home.

**THE END**


End file.
